


I miss you

by Ryunick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunick/pseuds/Ryunick
Summary: Baekhyun is a very busy businessman and Chanyeol just misses his boyfriend.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of prompted by @erie_sa and our conversations on Twitter, I'm sorry it's short but I'm very busy and I just needed to write somethin about this akhfkjsd Chanyeol made me soft today.

Baekhyun sighed, not really listening to the discussion going on at the table.

 

He was the Marketing Director of one of the most popular electronics businesses. That day, like every other, he found himself attending meetings with prospective buyers, old clients and some employees that were slacking off from their job. He liked his job, but right before the launching of a new product it was really tiring and all he wanted was just to go home and relax.

 

He sighed and knew he was going to have to join the discussion when one of his coworkers eyed him intensely, but he thought he would let Kim handle the matters himself a bit more. He was going to get a well-deserved holiday just some weeks before, and his sub-Director need to get his game up. 

 

His phone vibrated, which gave him the perfect excuse to extend his inactivity a bit more. He took it out of its pocket and unlocked the screen, just to see who was sending the message. A faint smile adorned his face briefly, but before anybody could notice it, it was gone. It was better that way, controlling his face, because he knew he would have been too obvious. It was a message from Chanyeol.

 

‘ _ I’m very bored _ ’

 

That was all that was written, and it made him smile internally. Park Chanyeol was his boyfriend, his sinfully younger boyfriend. They had met when, out of spite when he found out his last partner had been cheating on him, Baekhyun went out to get wasted and forget. He didn’t in the end, because just when he was about to start gulping down the alcohol-filled beverage, a tall body knocked him (and his drink) down to the floor. That’s when he met Chanyeol, and Baekhyun couldn’t have imagine that the tall young man would become his boyfriend later on.

 

Actually, during that first night, they talked a lot after a bunch of apologies from the younger boy and after Baekhyun decided it was better to talk to him than to smash up his liver with alcohol. They made out hard too, even if there was no sex involved, the businessman remembers that he thought Chanyeol was a fairly decent kisser for his young age, although he had to teach him how to use his tongue properly.

 

After that, they exchanged numbers and Baekhyun found himself smiling and relaxing just with texting with the university student. Chanyeol was majoring in something very different from his own studies, but it was funny and refreshing reading to his opinions and complaints. He even sent the older man voice notes sometimes, and it was a sinful pleasure to listen to his name pronounced with the deep and velvety voice of the younger boy. In fact, almost everything Chanyeol’s was sinful, from his low voice to his attractive looks and that way he had to look at him when they met eventually to share coffee and kisses.

 

Somehow, they started a relationship after a stuttering confession from the taller boy an a session of scorching hot sex on the sofa, where Chanyeol proved to be the baby boy he was by being handled by the older of the two. 

 

Chanyeol’s ass was the best he had tried, tho.

 

But at that moment, during that meeting, he didn’t want to discover a sexual picture from his boyfriend on the chat, because as much as he liked those, he wasn’t exactly in the position to pop up a boner. So when he discovered the picture, ready for him to click on it and download, he shuffled a bit on his chair and hesitated before actually pressing the screen.

 

It wasn’t sexual, for his relief, but it was sensual and he could swear his baby boy was wearing just his underwear under that red striped sweater. The way he looked at the camera with his dark, glistening eyes, made him want to run out of the room and to him, to embrace and kiss him until the younger forgot his own name. But he had to be responsible, he thought with a grunt of displeasure, and went back to the conversation, where a new message had appeared.

 

‘ _ I miss you.’ _

 

Damn. He brought a hand to his mouth and cursed under his breath. He had been too busy lately with the launch of the new product, and he hadn’t been able to see Chanyeol  for the last two weeks. He himself felt deprived of something important, and it wasn’t just the kisses or the sex; it was that Chanyeol was such an important part of his life he had been neglecting without wanting to, that the lack of him was physically painful. 

 

He looked up. Jongdae seemed to be getting better with the negotiations and wasn’t looking out for his help anymore, so he thought, well, fuck them all.

 

‘Excuse me, gentlemen,’ he interrupted the conversation. ‘I received an unexpected message and I need to go. I’m sure my good friend here will be able to satisfy your inquiries.’

 

And without giving them any real time to stop him, he grabbed his jacket, his suitcase and left. Once outside the meeting room, he sighed heavily, but this time, it was a sigh of relief. The searched for the contact on his list and he found it before he had pressed the basement button of the lift. But he thought better of it and didn’t call; instead, he got to his car and started driving on the opposite direction from his own house.

 

His heart was thumping as fast as he drove his car, almost ecstatic with emotions and the desire to see him, to  _ be _ with him after two long weeks. He knows he parked really badly, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less when he used the copy of the keys the younger boy had given him to enter his shared flat. There was no one on the living room, nor in the kitchen. The house seemed deserted, but he knew better than that. Slowly, he approached Chanyeol’s room and knocked softly on the door when he reached the doorstep.

 

‘Come in,’ the well-known voice made him smile and he opened the door swiftly, entering the room and enjoying the surprised look on his boyfriend. As he had imagined, he wasn’t wearing any trousers. ‘Baekhyun?’

‘Hi, Chanyeollie,’ he smiled, putting down the suitcase and jacket finally. ‘I received your message and thought that I could ditch a meeting to help you be less bored.’

 

The university student didn’t ask. He just got up, still with a surprised look on his face, and threw himself to the older man’s arms, drenching himself on Baekhyun’s scent and warmth. He heard him chuckle, so Baekhyun smiled and hugged him back. God, he had missed him so badly.

 

‘I missed you, Chanyeol,’ he whispered in his funny but cutely shaped ear.

‘I missed you more,’ the taller boy replied before breaking the hug. He was smiling at Baekhyun, though, so all the businessman could do was smile back. ‘I didn’t think you would ditch your meeting.’

‘I like being unpredictable,’ he shrugged, making Chanyeol chuckle again. ‘But as I said, I came here to entertain you.’

‘Oh, did you?’ the younger smiled, full of himself. ‘And what are you going to do?’

‘Just,’ Baekhyun breathed, taking him softly by his nape and pulling down so his lips caressed each others’ when he spoke, ‘let me show you’.

 

And when their lips met with hunger and love, Baekhyun knew it was going to be a long night, but it was going to be completely worth it.


End file.
